User talk:Parax./Archive 1
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shade Link page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 22:19, February 3, 2011 RE: Hey man lol, hey, long time no see xD while ur on the wiki you should check out my guild page Skull's Marines Ahoy Welcome to the wikia mate! I Can't Be Stopped... 02:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) New guild position Hey mate. Congrats on the new position mate! This also means you are going to have new responsibility. You will have to be active and a good leader. From what I've seen so far your a pretty good leader. Be sure to explain to any members about the war meeting Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 00:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote Be sure to vote on the removal of stphens bur(admin) powers. I voted yes to remove them Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 22:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I left off the "1" by mistake. Thank you for cathing that. 03:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Hey bro, you just missed our party, we had like 12 marines online, now some of us are at tormenta training. you should come online mate, Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 20:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) You say you're an admin on other wikis... And I don't believe you at all. Admins have the power to delete whatever they want. All you do is complain when I delete something. Tell me what wikis you're an admin on and I'll check if you really are. 20:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not talking to you Complain to someone else. They won't listen nor care either, go back to your other wikis. PS, a wikia staff member promoted you on that zelda wiki, so that doesn't count as a legit promotion. 21:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) but he's still an admin none the less!!!! and he's simply pointing out your flaws, and how you are corrupt. Just stop deleting stuff to cover your trail, and be a good admin, and then there won't be any hostilities. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Uh what? 00:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Restate Oh, Okay. I still don't really get what you are saying. Can you please restate it? 00:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Correction Actually, the Admins are the ones who are suppose to deal with the bullies. Regular users are welcome to talk to anyone, and report bullies to Admins. 00:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skully Nah mate just bought a huge flat screen led sanding 3d tv. So I'm helping my dad hang it up and bring the old tv downstairs... Big pain in the but that was a monster tv we had to carry like HUGE so ya I just typed this on my ipod Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Rockhopper Yoooo that's beast I can't get on now so tell him I said hi and to keep playing and being active. Also tell him about the wikia so we can keep in contact via the wikia Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) DC Hey i just got DCed, i don't feel like relogging in, so i'm prolly gonna just workout now and come back in like an hour maybe 2. Tell the guild that. 21:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Warning 2 - Matthew DarkskullTalk wrong person Sorry... Sorry for accusing you :P Wasn't sure, I've seen that happen before. General Simon Treasurehawk The Admins have already banned this person. I was inactive a little today and didn't get the message untill now. We appreciate your reports very highly, and thank you for letting us know! Really, it helps alot. This user has been banned forever by Stephen. Cheers! 22:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can. I'm using a print screen/paint thing from the Pirates Directory. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) answers iam using the logo for skull marines cause i like the saying mess with the best die like the rest ok DO U UNDERSTAND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Guild Happenings Hey mate, since you are the CO Gm, and one of my best members, and favorit people on potco, i'm gonna need your opinion on this, since i'm border line.... And i know your probably not gonna like this, but there are pros and cons of this proposition, that has been proposed to me. Now this here is what happened. I was on Abassa, Ned Yellowbeard (GM of INFERNO, which you probably all ready knew) started whispering to me. He said " First Off, I apologize for my guilds behavior" at first i was like, is he gonna go off on me for something, cuz he said first off, before the apology. then he said "Second, I believe if our guilds teamed up we would be unstopabble." Which is true but, Ned seems like a nice guy, but... not a good GM, he doesn't seem like he cares about his members, he treats them like tools, from what i hear, and from what he said when he said " and about all the members that your guild stole, you can keep them, they mean nothing to me." Which personally that is a bit apawling to me, how could you say your guild members mean nothing, esecially since the members that left his guild include: Wahoo, Capt. Mike, Sam Revenge, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, Jade Stormwalker, Jack Stormskull, and a couple others i can't remember. I get upset when one person leaves the guild. He also said they were banned for life from his guild... He also said Sam was annoying, and that you were rude horrible member, i was like O_o chris is my CO GM and a beast, he's never rude. Anyways, i need your opinion about making an alliance with INFERNO... What's your take on the situation, btw i have screenshots of the whole convo, if you would like to see them, i will be posting them later. P.S. We made an alliance with Marauders Militia, and Firerage is Simon's Other pirate Anyways, thanks for the advice, and sorry about the length of the message, Fair Winds! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 22:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) But think about this But think about this, you see, if we do team up with INFERNO we can compliment eachothers weaknesses.... His guild can bring us fame and fortune, ned could help us get recruits. Also, we could teach ned the propper way to treat guild members, just like Robert is helping train our guild members. Think about it this way, we can beat the master of the game, We can use the Tool User as a tool, we can Play him in his own game.... Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) What's Your Problem? What's your problem? Reading other peoples messages? Go get a life, noob. That's also invading my privacy, which I can tell Shadow11 about, and get you a strike. But I'm feeling caring today, so I won't. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop It NOW Shade, idc how bad you want to have your say, stop reading other peoples mail and getting into other peoples fights. Your being an annoying noob. Mind your own business, or get yourself banned. Your choice. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) That's Not Your Place It's not your place to read other peoples talk pages, to see if everything is alright. Your probably just making sure no one is saying anything bad about you or your guild. Or maybe your desperate to be an admin. Wait, you said your a vigilante? Guess what? That's illegal, as well as against wiki rules. And don't be a hypocrite. You say "Don't threaten me", yet your threatening ME! I am not happy with you, Shade, I thought you were better than those weirdos who read peoples mail and get in fights and break them up for attention. I guess I was wrong about you. I am so disappointed that yet another good person has turned into a vigilante. Stop Shade, John does have a valid point, please stay out of this fight, for it has nothing to do with you, it is between John and Skull, not you. It is causing another fight, so please don't 11:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Negator Nope, not extreme at all..... but i'll talk to robert... just don't you worry young padawon... you still have much to learn. btw, when you leave a message, don't forget to add the subject, cuz i'm getting kinda confused at times. thanks ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 19:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) That IS acting like an admin. Just stay out of it, please. 22:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Shade, You are acting like an admin by getting into peoples fights. It is not your place, nor will it be and in my opinion, you made it worse. So stop argueing and just don't get invloved anymore please. You are the the official reporter who gets people in trouble. Leave the job as an admin, to the admins. 22:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Forget You Forget you, Shade. Your being a stalker, and trying to be an admin. In the end, your just a pitiful vigilante who can't mind his own business. LET PEOPLE FIGHT THEIR OWN FIGHTS! I have already sent CaptainShadow11 a message about your behavior, and don't even think of editing it, because I copied it and saved it to a word document. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Why Would I? Why would I bother to get you banned? I've got nothing to gain, nothing to lose. If you really think I'm trying to get you banned... I'm trying to make you see reason, and since you claim to be a vigilante, I am using a common method of psycology, where you get the vigilante so angry, they become what they despise, and open to reason. Your being very stubborn to it though, which means you've got a strong mind. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reporting people is getting them in trouble. Please stop arguing with me and just stay out of other people's fights. 23:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) You can let the admins know, just stay out of it. 00:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Stopping Alliances? I happened to be in the neighborhood of Capt. Skull X's talk page, and I decided to pull a "you", meaning I read your message. Your behavior wasn't acceptable either. Your lucky we don't do anything about it. Don't go acting like I come from nothing. We could hold you to a Royale Supreme Court Trial. But.... we'll see.... ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 02:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) John Breasly I honor your honesty. Rude behavior is not tolerated. I will speak with Skull and inform him of the situation, and the other admins will handle Breasly. With due respect: Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Action is being taken I will be speaking with Stpehen about this now. With due respect: Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Action has been taken. Thanks for the report! The admins and I wish to keep this wiki friendly and the necessary actions have been taken to punish the wrong-doings of John Breasly. I would like to personally thank you for your honesty and bravery to stand against him the way you did. With due respect: Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) If You Notice If you notice, I edited your page. I only fixed the picture in the red userbox so the blue outline wasn't around it. I didn't vandalize it or anything. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Well, let me do this in bullet point format. *No pictures can be "copywrited", and he CAN use them, though he must give credit to theoriginal uploader *the wiki cannot get involved in inter guild activities. *He DID have noright to lash out at you, and i will start an investigation. 23:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope this is any consolation to you. I will start looking into the matter. He CAN use the photos, but MUST give credit to the uploader who put it onto the Wiki. I will try to stop this fight. 00:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea Eh, nah, i was thinking something more along these lines: Ranks Shortened Well ya, we'd take like the last part, so Private, Corpral, Sergeant, Major, Officer, Luietenant, Colonel, General. about that.... since i couldnt make other users go to his wiki, since i dont own you guys, he got mad and called me double crosser, and said i was one of the evilest rudest worst person in the world. then i told him something, i froget what, and we got ina huge fight. i deleted the origional blog. but alot of fighting can be read on the talk for Stressed? 15:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Omalley Omalley just lost his marbles again cuz according to him it's a bad thing to keep member records and stuff on a private wiki for the players admins ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No No I won't be getting on for a while Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 17:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Undead Reaper Boss permission I have given it thought but yes you can just mention that it was my idea, lol but go right ahead :) if you need help just talk on my page Captain Robert 20:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Screen shots You know if you press apple shift 4 you can take a cropped screen shot right? Screens I'll upload them to the Skull's Marines Photo Gallerys maybe tonight or tomorrow. I got track practice from 10-12 since we have the day off. Maybe i'll get ungrounded early :D if i'm lucky :D Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Fed Up I'm fed up with you stalking my every edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke PLEASE Please just leave me and my pages alone. Zeke Ok I am going to delete ALL your messages off my talk page. Never talk to me again. Zeke